Traditionally, toothbrush holders have consisted of a glazed ceramic plate with vertical holes incorporated in it. This plate is horizontally oriented and attached to the wall, usually above the bathroom sink. The toothbrushes are inserted into the holes in the plate and are prevented from slipping through the hole by the brush's bristles. This constant resting of the toothbrush on its bristles has the tendency to deform the shape of the bristles while maintaining them in a damp environment, ultimately destroying the toothbrush. Even more importantly, because of the nature of the apparatus, the toothbrushes do not drain properly and after use saliva, toothpaste, and water are allowed to settle in a common pool which the brushes sit in. This produces a breeding ground for bacteria and cross-infection between household members. Alternatively, toothbrushes are placed in a cup, resulting in even more insufficient drainage and the introduction of unnecessary clutter and unsightly appearance to the bathroom sink area.